


Maximum Danger

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fear, Gen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Fara go on a mission to Tehran together. Written for Shockey13's 'Max & Fara' prompt back in 2014. Multi-chapter. Post S3 story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shockey13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockey13/gifts).



> I wrote the first chapter of this story after S3. Therefore the Max portrayed here is aligned with shy/mute Max... rather than Max's character that was developed more extensively during S4.

_Pre-departure_

"Max is the obvious choice to accompany Fara to Tehran." Dar Adal was trying to reassure the concerned sibling who was pacing up and down his office.

Virgil didn't look convinced. "I'm not even certain that my brother has a passport."

"Thanks to the CIA…" Dar Adal rummaged in his desk drawer and waved the flight tickets and passport at Virgil. "He does now. He's travelling as French national, Frederic Saint-Pierre. A famous _Sculpteur_."

"You are aware," Virgil grimaced, "that Max is pretty inexperienced… culturally and socially? He can barely speak American English let alone French or Farsi."

"Not a problem for this mission. It's his technical wizardry that we need." Dar Adal smirked. "He won't need to speak to anyone. His medical documentation will define him as having mutism. Fara, posing as his assistant and translator, will look after him."

"How long will it take?" Virgil frowned.

"Seventy two hours maximum," Dar Adal was confident. "Fara's uncle, Masud Sherazi is storing everything at his house in Tehran. He's got more hardware than Apple. All Max and Fara need to do upgrade the computer system to fix the glitch, then make sure the data from the sensors is still being uploaded so it can be analysed as per Lockhart's specifation."

"Can't any of this be done remotely?" asked Virgil. "Over the internet web cloud thingy or whatever it's called these days? Or by somebody already on the ground in Tehran? What about Majid Javadi?"

"Javadi must know nothing about this operation." Dar Adal shook his head. "Anyway, only Max and Fara know this system inside out. They implemented a similar program to monitor various addresses in DC."

"Are there really miniature cameras hidden in rocks around the city?" asked Virgil.

"Not just cameras and not just in rocks," Dar Adal grinned. "Sensors of all descriptions. Mostly solar powered so they can work for years recording meetings, liaisons, conversations in public places. Every shop, cafe, church, mosque and temple. You name it. We're monitoring it."

…

_Mid-flight_

Fara touched Max's wrist gently. His knuckles were white as he clutched the laminated flight safety instructions. She prised the document out from between his fingers and wiggled it into the seat pocket in front.

"Try and relax," she whispered. " _Frederic_."

Max turned to her, his jaw clenched.

"Are you afraid of flying?" asked Fara.

Max shrugged, then gave half a nod. "Sort of."

Fara tapped her lips with a manicured fingernail, "Don't forget you're mute."

"Selective mutism," Max pouted. "Means I can talk sometimes."

"Have you ever flown before?" whispered Fara.

"Me and Virgil flew to Alaska once," Max's eyes lit up.

"Alaska?" Fara smiled. "Why Alaska?"

"Bears." Max informed Fara. No further explanation necessary from his perspective.

"Oh… OK." Fara's eyes darted around the cabin uncertainly.

"Do you like bears too?" Max looked hopeful.

"I… ummm… haven't given it much thought." Fara suppressed a giggle.

Max became deadly serious. "Think about it. It's important."

…

_Arrivals_

Fara clutched Max's arm when she unexpectedly recognised a face in the Arrivals Hall. "It's Javadi! He's standing with my uncle."

Max pivoted, dragging Fara back through the sliding door. "Did he see us?"

"I'm not sure," Fara's breathing became erratic. "Probably. What shall we do?"

"Ummm… Call Dar Adal?" Max shrugged. "Let him know there's a slight problem with his plan?"

"Soldiers!" Fara gasped as she spotted the purposeful movement beyond Max's left shoulder. "They're coming for us!"


End file.
